I've Come Back For You
by LILxJynx
Summary: NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES. Sesshomaru feels he is gettin to attached to humans and after a 3 years stops coming back to see Rin. Rin doesnt forget him, same with him. 1 day he comes back demandin 2 see Rin once again. What urged him to return?
1. Intro to the characters and stuff

OK, this is my 2nd fanfic so it still may not be the best..or even good but whatever. So, during the manga/anime series/movies I thought Rin was about 8. I know she looks small and younger than that, but she seems smarter than like a 5yr old so I made her 8 in my mind. And when she meets Sesshomaru she has to be 8, and lets say when she starts to stay in the human village with Kaede she's about..ehh..lets say 10 goin on 11. OK, so when it's Sesshomaru's point of view the font will be **bold** and when it's Rin's point of view it'll be normal. When thinking there will be 'thinking' and when speaking "speaking" (kinda obvious. lol) and idk if I will but if I do, actions will be this *action*.. OH OH and flashbacks will be _italicized_. OK, I think that's it. Oh and if some of you don't know what im talking about with the village and living with Kaede thing you have to read the full manga, you can find it at .com. OO and if you guys are wondering what Rin looks like when she's older, here it is. .com/watch?v=JALUnBb6x44. This link is a video on youtube. The picture of Rin is either the 2nd or 3rd one or you know when the video reaches 10 seconds. And of course we all know what Sesshy looks like  (so fuckin hot!! lol)

AGES FOR STORY!

Sesshomaru-a little over 500yrs old (just guessing)

Rin- 21 (yep. she's older, but don't worry she's still childish. lol)

Kaede- 79yr (guessing)

And I don't know if I'll get the others in there but when (if) I do I will post the ages

OH AND JAKEN-SAMA- no fucking clue lol just use your imagination


	2. Welcome back

"That was amazing as always Lord Sesshomaru," stated a green imp who was casually poking a used to be live, giant demon.

"You finished that one off faster than the last one sire," exclaimed the imp while turning around to look upon the vast field of youkai corpses.

"I have no need to waste my time on such pathetic, small youkai Jaken. It is a sad waste of my time. Pity..Let's go." Lord Sesshomaru turned his foot and continued to walk on, Jaken following behind.

--------------------------------------*Sesshomaru's POV*--------------------------------------------

'Ugh. I have dirtied my hands with the blood of those pathetic demons. They should not have been so bold to cross my path. We are in the Eastern lands and all know of I, Sesshomaru. So why did they think they could challenge me?'

I looked over my shoulder to the field of corpses once again and furrowed my eyebrows. 'Why?'

But sadly I had no time to ponder the question for only minutes after I stepped into the forest I was met with a beast worth my time.

The beast standing before me was about as big as I was in my demon form, except not a dog. No, this demon was one I had never heard of or seen before. This demon was a lion with fiery red fur and flames for a mane, with deep gleaming yellow eyes. I had no more time to observe for it spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"Are you the infamous 'Sesshomaru'?" It bellowed enough to make my hair whip up around my face causing me a bother.

"Who asks?" I glared. 'What does this creature want?'

"I, the great Adram wish to know. Are you or are you not the infamous 'Sesshomaru' of the Eastern lands?" (Adram is short for Adramelech meaning "king of fire")

I narrowed my eyes weary of telling this animal my name but never showing my reluctance. "That is I. Now, what do you want I have business to attend to."

"Hmph. Well then I have found my target." Before I could ponder what he meant I was struck and throw back by the massive paw upon his arm. 'So he wishes to challenge me? Great, maybe this time I can get a sufficient work out' I stood, ready this time, to battle the great beast.

-------------------------------------*Switching to Rin's POV*---------------------------------------

All around me was quiet. Not a sound was being made. And for once in years, I was in complete and total bliss. 'Ahhh, there's nothing that a hot bath won't do' I slid my feet into the hot spring first and then striped off my remaining robe. 'Ahh, sweet bliss' I had not been able to get away from the village for the past 4 hours. 4 hours of screaming kids and running around doing odd jobs for Kaede. 'I love Kaede and all the kids but sometimes I just need time for myself' I sunk deeper into the spring until it was covering my mouth. *Sigh* 'Damnit Rin! It's been 9 years! Why can't you move on?!'

"Arghh!!" I let out a frustrated yell and hit some water. "Why can't I forget him?! It's been so long! Why? WHY? WHY?!" I angrily hit the water again and finally let the tears fall. 'Don't be stupid Rin. You know why you can't forget him. You know why you can't let go of the past..' I held my knees to my chest and rested my chin upon them.

"You love him, don't you?" I let out a strained chuckle.

"That silly childish heart of yours loved him the moment you found him lying on that forest floor…" I started to cry more vigorously as I remembered all the times I had spent with Lord Sesshomaru and his stupid little green imp Jaken. Oh how I missed them, Sesshomaru more than Jaken of course but I still missed them. One flash back burnt my very core the most. The day in which I was told I would die, and never be able to spend an eternity with my lord. Sadly, I let my childish mind think other than and let myself think I would always be with Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken and I were sitting by a warm fire waiting for Sesshomaru to return..

*FLASHBACK!!!!!*

"_Hey, Jaken-sama?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_After Sesshomaru-sama gets Naraku, what will he do?_

"_You wouldn't know, but Sesshomaru-sama has been seeking strength for a long time. No doubt he will obtain the powers of an ultimate youkai and establish Sesshomaru-sama Empire. And once that happens I will become a minister of that empire." Jaken-sama then proceded to stick his burning out fish straight into his mouth and then he started to yelp in pain when another question occurred to me. _

"_Jaken-sama?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_So what will I do in that Sesshomaru-sama Empire?"_

"_You plan on following us all the way there?" At this I thought he was going to get rid of me and I started to worry. _

"_Why not? Can't I stay?" I shook him fearing his answer._

"_Mmm..Even for Sesshomaru-sama, building an empire can take many years. For us, a hundred years in no big deal, but for a human like you…" 'What? What does he mean? Does he think I'll be..be..'_

"_By then you will probably be long dead." I knew it was true but I refused to believe it. _

"_That's not true," was all I could mumble at that moment. Later as we went to sleep I told myself that I would always be with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken-sama._

"_Jaken-sama is..silly," I exclaimed looking up at the stars. 'We'll be together always. Always..' And with that I fell asleep._

*END FLASHBACK*

That night I was too naïve to realize I would never be able to stay with my lord and Jaken forever. After all I am a human and they are demons.

"Rin! Lady Rin where are you?"

*Sigh* 'Time to get back to work'

"Rin Kaede is looking for you!!" I quickly hopped out of the spring and threw my robes back on.

"I'm coming Aki! Just give me a minute. And with that I threw away any lingering thoughts of the mysterious demon lord and his imp, as I dashed over to the child, almost running past him. I ran back and picked Aki up.

"Come on silly we need to get back to the village!" We arrived in the village moments later. I put Aki back on the ground with the other children.

"She says she wishes to speak to you in the hut." Aki points his small chubby finger towards Kaede's hut. I thank him and head over. When I first get close to her hut I realize that something is different. I stop and take a moment to ponder and then I realize that the familiar scent of herbs and spices does not greet me. I look around and realize there is no smoke being released into the air either. 'That's strange. Kaede almost always has a fire going. And why can't I smell any herbs that she is usually mixing and grinding together? I wonder if something happened.' On that note I start to continue towards the hut, but when I finally reach it and am inside what I see is not what I expect. Like I had thought there is no fire going, and no herbs and spices are being crushed together leaving the room eerily quiet and tense. "Kaede.."

"Rin there is someone here who wishes to speak to you." (can anyone guess whom?) That is when I notice the third figure sitting at the corner of our table with a drink in his hand. I cannot see his face all to well for he is slightly hidden by the shadows. As he speaks he moves forth.

"How nice to see you, Lady Rin." As his face came into the open I was very surprised.

"Hiro? (thought it was someone else didn't ya?) Oh, goodness you all gave me a fright! I thought something bad was about to happen! But Hiro you are aware that you could have easily talked to me in the village?" As I said this I started to point my finger back out the door, but then Kaede spoke.

"No child, there is a serious matter at hand that could not be questioned while outside with the children playing in the dirt. Now, come sit." 'I don't like the sound of this.' I cautiously sit on the floor next to Kaede. Her familiar aura soothed me a bit and I began to feel less tense sitting beside her. I hear Kaede exhale and she seems to relax a bit more so I think she feels the same. I look toward Hiro once again and place a smile upon my face.

"So, how can I assist you Hiro?" I am not quite sure because of the lighting but I think I see a small blush arise on his cheeks.

"Well Rin, if I may call you that," I nod giving him the permission he needs.

"You and I have grown up together for most of our lives. I met you when you were around the age of 8 or 9 and we became fast friends. I've been beside your side as you grew up. I was there growing up too. Over the years I have watched you mature and become a woman..A woman who's beauty I cannot ignore." Embarrassed at hearing this I quickly arise, though I have no idea why. As I arise Hiro gets up to and comes around the table to stand in front of me. He looks me straight in the eye and then drops to the floor. He grabs my hand and bows his head. Hiro lifts his head up once again and speaks.

"Lady Rin, will you marry me?"

--------------------------------*Sesshomaru's POV*--------------------------------------

Pain jolts through me as I am once again rammed into another tree. 'Damnit! This should be easy! Why is this taking so long?!' For once in 500 years I am beginning to doubt my strength. Adram and I have been battling for hours and so far I have laid only a scratch on him, while he has covered me in my own blood. 'This would be easier if I were in my demon form but the bastard is leaving me no time to switch forms.' I try to push myself off the tree but my strength is failing me and I am losing too much blood. I fear that this could be the end of me. I try to stand up once again but sadly I fail. Adram laughs.

"Ahahaha, so the rumors are true. You have become weak. And what for? For a bratty little human girl. Hmm, maybe after I am done here I will go find her and make her my dessert for tonight." With that he laughed again but I had not heard. 'Rin? He knows about Rin? No! No, he cannot lay his hands on her! She is mine!' Before I can yell at him to stay away from what's mine I feel a stab at my heart. I cry out in pain and fall to the floor. I am on my knees with one palm on the floor and the other clutching my heart. My head hangs low as the pain in my chest starts to increase. Then everything changes, and I am no longer in the forest. I am in a hut and there is a woman in front of me but I cannot see her face. She is kneeling next to an older woman and across a table there is a man. It is then that I realize the man is speaking and instead of interrupting I listen in, for they don't seem to see me.

"Over the years I have watched you mature and become a woman..A woman who's beauty I cannot ignore," states the man. My face contorts into disgust but I don't know the reason why. Then the woman quickly arises and starts to back away. The man arises at the same time and comes to stand in front of her. They share a look before the man falls to the floor and kneels before the woman, clasping her hand in his. He bows his head and then raises it to speak once again.

"Lady Rin, will you marry me?" At hearing this, my heart starts to jolt in pain once more and everything starts to swirl again. I try to look at the woman before I disappear again, frantic to know if it is truly my Rin but it is to late for I am once again on the forest floor. 'Rin? Rin! No you mustn't say yes! You are mine!' Laughter breaks my thoughts again.

"I was hoping I could have gotten more out of this but it looks like you are done for. Now, shall I end this quickly or let you suffer?" He starts to flex his claws and come at me once again but I cannot stray my thoughts away from Rin. I must see her.

"Rin.." I mumble.

"What was that? A last wish before I end your life? Hmm, all right. You get 10 seconds." He continues to come at me but I still do not notice. My anger is boiling over the top as I cannot believe that man would dare to ask Rin, my Rin as his bride. I realize that I must see Rin, but to do that I must kill Adram first. Seeing that my anger continues to grow I can't form a coherent thought. Only one is on my mind. Rin.

"Rin.." I mumble once more as I stand. I pull out my sword and aim it at Adram.

"RIN IS MINE!" I yell at the top of my lungs and swing my sword sending the waves of the anger I feel inside out towards Adram.

"What?! What is..AGH!" Adram roars a mighty roar but I am not there to hear it for I start to run off and now with time I quickly transform into my demon form and head towards the village where I left Rin. In my demon for I get there within a minutes time and I transform back. Humans start screaming and running in all directions as I walk through the village.

"Where is Rin?!" I yell but no one gives me an answer.

"RIN! Where is Rin?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I'm sorry if this next part gets confusing because I'm going to be switching off from Rin's POV to Sesshomaru's POV. So to tell the switch **bold **will be Sesshomaru and regular will be Rin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I must have looked ghastly covered in all the blood from battling with Adram. I figured none of the villagers could even recognize me but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that I find Rin.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"I..I..umm.." I had no idea what to say to Hiro's request. I knew I did not love him. Someone else had already taken my heart. I loved Hiro as a brother, nothing more.

"I really don't know.." Before I could finish my sentence frantic yelling arose from outside. I wasn't quite sure what they were yelling but it sounded like 'demon!' Kaede and Hiro quickly arose as I turned towards the door.

"Stay inside child. You must stay safe," Kaede said as she walked out the door to see what the commotion was about. 'Oh I hope she'll be alright..'

"Do not worry Lady Rin. I will protect you," stated Hiro, once again making his presence known to me. I could only stand by and wait as the chaos continued around me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was tearing through the village unable to control my actions any longer. No one had told me where I could find Rin and I was becoming more frantic by the minute. Rin was nowhere in sight. 'Where could she be?? I must find her.' At that moment I saw Kaede exit a nearby hut. I was in no control of what I was doing. I stormed over to Kaede grabbed her by her robes and hoisted her in the air. **

"**Where is Rin?" My voice was filled with venom and I was sure that my eyes were no longer their golden yellow. I could smell her fear as I held her there in the air. She had still not answered my question.**

"**I will not put you down until you answer my question. Now tell me, where is Rin?" With that I saw her eyes quickly flicker to the hut she just came out of. Realizing her mistake she started to stutter. **

"**Rin..Rin does not reside-" I was not going to listen to her useless stuttering. I threw her aside and heading towards the hut she just came out of.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I could not stand just sitting inside here without doing anything. 'I need to get out there. Kaede needs me.'

"Don't worry Rin, you'll be safe with me here to protect you," Hiro would not stop blubbering about my safety and how he would protect me. It was getting on my last nerve. I was about to finally give him a piece of my mind when someone walked into the hut. I turned towards the stranger and couldn't believe my eyes. In the doorway stood the most menacing being I had ever seen. Whoever it was, was covered in blood, there was almost no spot that wasn't blood red. It had gleaming red eyes with tiny blue pupils in the middle. I had grown up with a demon lord and knew plenty of demons too, but I was terrified. This being had looked like if I got in his way, he would rip me to shreds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I stormed into the small hut and found the man from my vision. My first instinct was to rip him to shreds. I opened my mouth and snarled. I found satisfaction in the fear in his scent. I was about to pounce on him when I felt a familiar scent in the air. I could not place it but I knew I had smelt it many times before.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

A chill crawled up my spine when he snarled. Hiro had been talking about how he'd protect me so now was his chance. I started to back away from the table and head towards him. When I reached Hiro I grabbed his arm and clung to his kimono.

"Hiro," he had said nothing this whole time. I turned to look at his face and found it frozen in a look of surprise and sheer shock. I tugged on his kimono sleeve once again and he finally moved. Unfortunately he did not move the way I wish he did. Hiro knocked my hand off his sleeve and darted for the door. He left me standing there defenseless. 'Coward. I will not marry you.' My eyes narrowed at where he had just dashed out the door.

"Where is Rin?" His voice dripped with venom at his question but what caught my attention was that this demon was looking for me. 'How does he know me? What does he want?' He started to advance forward. Frightened I backed up unfortunately there wasn't really any space for me to back up into. My back hit the wall. He kept walking forward. I was trapped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was still not getting any answers, but I had this woman cornered. She would have no choice but to answer me or I take her life. When I was only mere inches from her I spoke once more. **

"**Where is Rin?" As I spoke her scent hit my tongue. Without the man in the room her scent was not tinted. What startled me, yet again, was the familiarity of it. I could not place where I had smelt it once before but it calmed me. I breathed in again. She smelt of fresh cherry blossoms in the spring. I closed my eyes and took slow, deep breaths for her scent calmed my senses and I started to regain control of my body. Then it hit me. I finally knew where I had smelt this scent before. It had been with me throughout the years when the sweet little girl I used to know would skip beside me and hesitantly slip her hand in mine. It was Rin. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman in front of me, the one I had been searching for. Her face showed an expression of shock.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was confused as he closed his eyes and started to breath deeply. Could he smell my fear? He probably could for it was rolling of me in waves. My heart started to beat even more rapidly when I saw him start to open his eyes and stare at me. That's when it hit me. His eyes were golden, glowing amber that shined like fire. As he took another deep breath his eyes danced. I knew of only two people with this eye color. One was away on a trip with his beloved, for they had just wedded and the other I hadn't seen in 8 years. I could not control my actions. I had to know if it was him. I raised my hand to wipe the blood where I knew the magenta stripes would fall across his cheeks.

"Oh.." I could not stop the tears that formed in my eyes as I looked back at his face.

"Sesshomaru," I mumbled. 'It's him. He's back.' The tears started to fall as I brought up my other hand to wipe the blood from the spot on his forehead when the blue crescent moon rested. His face was questionable as I continued to wipe away the blood. 'I have to see his face. I have to see what I have missed so much.' I pulled one hand back to cover my mouth and stop the sobs that were about to come through my mouth. I did not care that it was covered in blood. Sesshomaru was back. I went to wipe that last bit of blood from his face when a hand striked out and grabbed my wrist. He had been so quick with his movements that I did not see it. I looked him in the eye to find him staring at me.

"Rin.." And with that he collapsed.


End file.
